What We Need
by BadTimesDontLast
Summary: Two shot involving Dean Ambrose. Dom/Sub, purely smut. Read at your own risk. Dean/OC
1. Jon's fun

**I'm sorry… it was 3 AM and I got an idea. Dom/sub situation. Dean Ambrose and an OC—Second part will be uploaded soon. This one's a major rated M rating. Read at your own risk.**

Her breaths were shaky, too shaky actually as they filled the air, the sweet intoxicating air that smelled of complete and utter sex. It was the atmosphere that she was used to behind closed doors, in public places the very same.

This was _Jon's_ fault.

He had caught Riley, caught her playing with the beautiful pussy of hers, using her fingers to go knuckle deep. It wasn't his turn for their coerced dominance, but fuck, he was damned if he was going to sit back and allow such _sin_ to occur whenever his cock was twitching in wanton desire.

Jon thrusted up into her while he held the lower portion of her taut body off of the bed. His strength was being fully used, arms curled around her curvaceous hips. Riley's hands were tightly gripping the mattress, afraid that if she let go anytime soon, the brutality of his pumping would send her petite body flying off. She didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction. Not _yet._ With Jon, he always got what he wanted out of her, his grin that sparked his features always making him more arrogant and… _charming_. It was the same grin that he had now, the sly smirk as he tilted his head and watched as he sunk his cock into her deeply with one plunge, evoking a scream from her. The scream would penetrate through the thin hotel walls as they always did, as Jon always penetrated Riley's tight hole with a thrilling moment that left her reeling. It made him question actually if she tested him on purpose to see what kind of rise she could get out of him. She wanted him to be rough, to pull her by the hair, to _force_ her straight into submission when she wanted to be a bitch with him.

Jon laughed, the dark humor to him always coming about when he knew that he was having his way. It was difficult to detest him when he got this way. So she didn't. She welcomed it fully. There was just always something endearing about his psychotic actions though. _Fucking. Always._

"I bet you want me to cum," Jon purred, lowly as he let his darkened orbs flicker up to her face. The room was opaque, but it wasn't too dim to where he couldn't see every contortion that struck her beautiful face. She was pretty. Oh so pretty. And she was taking his cock like a champ.

His hips rotated, widening her entrance and with a gasp, she whined in a broken noise, finding the pain to be pleasurable. Riley always found it to be pleasurable.

His mouth found hers, letting his tongue probe hers after he had plunged the pink muscle deep into her mouth. Riley took it, trying to fight for dominance, but she quickly lost as Jon shoved his length fully into her again. His balls slapped onto her backside and she cried out, the sound being swallowed immediately by his mouth. Only _he_ could elicit these fucking amazing noises. This cunt, it was his. Jon was free to do whatever the fuck he pleased with it and right now, he was getting off to the fact that she was a complete mess underneath him.

She _needed_ to fall apart onto his girth, gush in her release like a dam broke. But he wouldn't let her. No, not yet. He wasn't done. Not by a fucking long shot.

"You _really_ fucking _need_ me to cum. Because we've been tangled like this for-fucking-ever. You've let go more than once," he growled this, tilting his head to the side. The thick veiny member of his was brought out, shining darkly, covered in her previous releases that she couldn't hold back. Riley tried. She tried really fucking hard, but Jon was ruthless, taking his sweet time to drill into her hole with those glorious rams.

Weakly, she mewled, another whine coming off of her lips in response as she tried to move her hips to try and get him back in for friction, but he pulled away. It earned him a frustrated moan, but he only chuckled. He liked this. When she needed him and he refused to give her what was needed. It was the cocky side of him however. He prided himself on this. On fucking her until she called him God in tongues. "You love this. You love being fucked." Jon licked his lips, pistoning his hips with a snapping motion so he was buried straight away back into her hilt. She cried out, eyes squeezing shut. Her body was giving out on her. She didn't know if she could possibly produce _another_ orgasm for him with how desperate and weak she was.

Riley was fully aware that Jon was taunting her on purpose. It was to humiliate her and make her feel more weak than she already felt. Her body, Jesus Christ, her body was aching and her limbs looked like they would have given out if Jon wasn't supporting her. As much hell he was putting her pussy through, it was also complete nirvana. Bliss, the tendrils vibrated up her core and she felt that deep connection between body and soul as he drove into her again. His thrusts were becoming more rhythmic now, halting from those slow impactful slams. This wasn't any better. _Oh God no._

Her tits were bouncing, covered in sweat as Jon watched with painstakingly widened eyes, finding interest in how her full breasts even looked flushed from how turned on she was. He did this to her. _Oh_ _fuck, he did this to her._ He bit back his chuckle, letting primal instinct overtake his being as he felt his cock being gripped oh so deliciously tight by her walls. There was only two other places that were tighter than this. Her _fuckable_ ass and her _fuckable_ throat. Suddenly, he thought of the both of them at once and gave a particularly hard thrust up into her, earning him a throaty, strained scream. She sounded as if she had been sucking cock for days. He _loved_ it. Riley panted, his name coming off of her lips as she tried to blink through the haze that he created. She failed. Another scream coming from her lips as he oh so satisfyingly pumped his hips faster, harder, deeper. She thought she could at least handle a bit more, but no, she was mistaken. Sadly, sadly mistaken. She came around him, hard just like the other orgasms, defeated as her back arched. Her head had fell back into the mattress, much to Jon's amusement, who had watched on and groaned in loud volume due to her walls nearly cutting off circulation in his dick. The blood traveled there, trapped as he forced himself in and out until she was finished.

Jon brought his rigid, almost purple cock out of her. He was so fucking hard, it was ridiculous. Much like he could use her, he forgot how strongly she affected him. He was constantly reminded that Riley and only Riley alone could make him cum _buckets._ Having this knowledge, this vital piece of knowledge, Jon's jaw tightened and he looked down to see how his cock was holding up. Swollen, all that building, just swollen, awaiting to burst anytime soon. He wanted to mark her though, mark her walls. She was _his_ tonight as she was _every single night_. Masculinity pushed him to be rough, to be in control _always_ because it's what he ultimately craved. He raised an arm, his bicep bulging as he used two fingers to gesture for her to come to him.

She inhaled deeply, slowly, the sound being heard by Jon and immediately, his hand was in her tresses, wrenching her head back as his own shook. "I didn't say you could catch your breath," he rasped, head tilting as he gave her disapproving eyes. He wasn't done with her for her to try and steal a little time for a break. No. He wasn't having it. And Jon simply _always_ got his way no matter how much she hated submitting to him. All her fire, stolen by his own touch that should've ignited her flame instead. Each time Jon was in control, Riley's flame was extinguished and holy fuck did it _hurt so bad_ yet _feel so good._

"Lick me clean," he commanded, eyes watching with great interest once he had let go of her long hair. The innocence to it.. It had been virgin hair before he got to it. Never pulled, never exposed to see what a _painslut_ she actually was. His cock was throbbing rapidly, uncomfortable in not getting any attention. Impatiently, his hands cupped her cheeks and he brought Riley there, not with much force. She always thought she put on more of a fight than she intially did, but the truth was, she _never_ could resist Jon. Try as she might, he was too good. He felt too good. Even through his taunting.

Her tongue snaked out, and after he felt her licking her own cum off his dripping cock, his uberly fucking sensitive cock, he groaned, unable to hold the noise. It fell huskily from his throat, purely man as her wet tongue made sure not to leave anything behind. Riley's tongue traveled over his balls, gathering what was there since he had in fact been plunging _balls deep_ into her. She looked pretty again. Innocent. Innocence that Jon wanted to steal, that he _had to take away from her._ It was only fitting. It was pleasant to break something every now and then whether it was right or wrong.

"Shit," he rolled out, elongating the word as he felt Riley's mouth stretch around his thickness. She pushed him in further, taking his cock as far as it could go with a blunt swallow. He was caught off guard and fucking hell, he moaned. It felt good. Too good. With that fact, he cupped her cheeks again and he pulled her off of him, plump lips swollen already. Okay, now she _looked_ like she was sucking cock for days. She had let him at his dick for only a minute too. It was easy to forget that he was supposed to be in charge here whenever she drug her mouth over him like that. He almost gave in to her. _Almost._ "I didn't tell you to suck my cock, I said to lick me clean."

"I'm sorry, Jon," she whined. Riley wanted that cock in her mouth. She wanted to feel him down her throat, fucking the tight canal. Riley needed his load to be shot there too, but he quickly caught on that that's not how he wanted to end this tonight. With the way things were going, she didn't see an end even coming. Riley was fine with that. Jon could fuck her all eternity and she wouldn't complain once.

"Mmm, on all fours," he muttered and immediately, she did as he asked. She wanted him. Yearned for him. Riley didn't see it in herself to tell him to _fuck off_. It was impossible.

Jon had disappeared off to the side, seeing that his legs were burning from standing so long. Good. He needed the pain. He needed to feel alive. Something he refused to admit to anyone aloud about Riley. But she knew. Oh she fucking _knew_ and he fucked her harder for it. He grabbed a bottle of lube, seriously considering just fucking her raw since her ass looked too beckoning to leave from in the first place. But she would hurt and she wasn't ready for that kind of pain. He'd know when she was ready. Tonight, as much as he wanted her sore and feeling him for a while, this wasn't even supposed to happen. But fuck it all. It didn't matter how they got there. _Fuck all of it._

Pouring a lavish amount into his hand, he let the substance glide over his cock, coating a good layer onto it before he settled behind her. He knew what this did to the two of them. What the position and the hole could do. Smugly, triumphantly, he pushed her head down into a pillow. He was going to let her bite it. On second thought, he wanted the whole fucking hotel to know what kind of activity was going on. He needed the entire hotel to know that she was _his_ slut. Tossing the pillow aside, he kept her head down, moving his hands to rest onto those curvy hips again. They were covered in sweat, much like the rest of both of their bodies, but they would have to do for a good grip. For now. The flushed head of him drug over her entrance and she tried to push back on him. Ass in the air, half face pressed into the mattress so she could breathe, Riley looked incredible. Jon appreciated this, knowing she was everything that he wasn't. That was until they got behind closed doors however.

The tip pushed into her, harder than a rock as he did it slowly on purpose, wanting to hurt her. And he did. It was always a pain to have him there in _that_ area, but she couldn't describe the pleasure that came from it. Jon's aware of this. Aware that she welcomes the pain. She holds strength in her willingness to be torn apart by his cock and he doubts that the strength to do so will ever be yielding. She was driven to give him what he needed and vice versa. "Nghh," she manages, low and barely a whisper as she reaches her hand up to bite onto her knuckle. It's rare that Jon lets this happen, but his eyes simply gleam at the sight for a moment before he pulls his hips back without warning. None is needed really, she tries to anticipate it, but the first hard thrust that rocks her entire body and the bed at the same time is the same one that causes her to sob out, desperate for more. Her creamy thighs are quivering underneath him, as if she'd been climbing a mountain for hours on end. Except, in actuality, she had been at Jon's mercy for hours on end. It was a pitiful thought because Jon didn't have any goddamn mercy. He didn't show remorse like Riley did because he was _him_ and she was _she._

The tightness, the warmth that sheathed his cock, Jon relished in it, turning her body so she could face him. Her nipples are a deeply colored red, hardened peaks that show her arousal was brought to the absolute limit. Good. He needed her to be that way. He wanted to break that limit. It was his mission every time he plowed into her. There was a reason that he turned her, flipping them so that he was on his back now, staring up at her through those darkened eyes. Usually, they would illuminate a room, but Riley realized that they were glowing even through this lust. Impatiently, Jon's hands gripped her hips tightly in his hands, thrusting upwards so that his dick could bury deeper into her ass. She hissed, she moaned, head falling back as she willed every aching limb to follow what he wanted from her, what they both desperately craved from one another. Her ass grinded on him hard, bouncing on his lap the best she could with Jon's hands having a vise formed on her. Attempting to get his dick at all angles, her hips wriggled, raised as she rode him with everything she had, fighting to hold back another wave that was crashing on over her. Riley was clearly close again, Jon knew this. With such knowledge, he chuckled through his panting, watching intently as her breasts moved in rhythm with her chaotic movements. It was obvious she wanted to push him to that edge, but he kept on refusing to fall of it. He had a strong will to hold back; he knew how to hold off on his cum, the dam being patched up immediately if there was any threatening burst or spurt.

She was trying so fucking hard and he was being entertained by every single bit of it. Her mannerisms displayed her frustration, how much she thought he was a prick with how she rode him like her life depended on it. He was mesmerized to say the least, but it wasn't a satisfaction that he would give her. He refused. Enjoying himself, one hand came off of gripping her hip, the long arm reaching up to cup the back of her neck. Succeeding, he brought her head down, thrusting his hips up into her entrance so he could swallow her cry at the same time. The sadistic part of him, it pushed her head down further on him like he did whenever her mouth was stretched languorously around his thick cock, stealing her breath so he could plunge his tongue on in. Riley could feel him smirking as her lungs built up in fire, her loins heated the very same as she concentrated on breathing through her nose. She didn't slow the pace despite all of this. She kept it fast and hard, grinding as she let out tortured cries into Jon's wanting mouth. It was exactly what he had expected, letting her pull away to gasp for air before he pulled her right back and held her on his mouth so he could kiss her hungrily, all while pounding into her expertly. The sensations were letting a fantastic pressure build up in his cock, his engorged self knowing that he needed more. He always needed more. Even when she was spent and felt like she couldn't give him anything else. He took pleasure, found amusement in it even, whenever he was the one to find _more_ she said she didn't have.

Right now, Jon was going to find that more and then use it against her. Humiliate her. They both got off to it. They both were destructive that way.

She mewls as he manages to rotate his hips underneath her. Riley is stuck in thought as she feels him widen her. _Going to fucking lose it. Shit-shit-shit._

Animated back to life, Jon starts to sit up, hitting special spots within her channel that had been untouched. It's deep. _Balls. Fucking. Deep._

And she gasps at the sensation, her voice giving out on her as he flips them again, turning her onto her toned stomach. He pushes her head down to the mattress for the second time that night, using his other hand to push her thighs apart. She complies, Riley's knees drifting apart as the crown of her head hits the bed so she could look at them. Quite obviously, she can't see his dick since it's ruthlessly pounding into her ass, but what she does see, and it's so fucking torturous, is his heavy set of balls hitting at her.

Jon realizes she's watching and he laughs, the hands that had settled finally at her hips roaming once more. He wants to torture her. He wants her to be needy. He brings her hands behind her back, one of his much larger ones holding them there as the other tangles into her pretty red hair. Riley's contorted upwards, back arching against her will and suddenly, impossibly, Jon's able to hit inside of her _deeper_ and _holy fuck_ her mind's a mess. Her pussy is dripping with cum, unable to hold back her orgasm. She gets so terrified when she realizes that she _can't stop_ cumming. It's like Jon's pushed Riley permanently into where she's just leaking cum. Now it's her who's cumming _buckets._

His teeth are at her ear, scraping along the lobe as he takes it into his mouth to suckle. Her clit quivers, imagining the same sensation in that area as he's done many times before. Jon ate pussy better than anyone and he'd fucking make that clear to her anytime she dared to doubt him. "All over the bed sheets… _all over the bed sheets,"_ he repeats, looking down to see the mess she's making as he uses her hair to pull her further into his sweaty chest.

Perturbed by the pleasure, she tries to close her eyes, tries to move away from him because her body's going straight into overdrive. Riley's submitting in the worst of ways and as Jon feels her try to move, he growls and lets go of her hair to have the hand find her hip, ramming himself deeply as he pulled her ass on him. She screamed at the friction, her voice coming back like eureka to elicit even more strained shrieks that she just can't hold back.

Jon's large hand didn't wait at her hip. It didn't caress it lovingly nor engage in a bone crushing grip. It dropped down, down her abdomen to where he pushed two fingers inside of her pussy. _She. Was. So. Fucking. Wet._

He praised in groans at Riley, letting his teeth scrape down to her neck so he could bite into the flesh gathered there. Accommodating his fervent hips, his fingers pumped into her hilt thickly, using his thumb to run circles over her clit. "Do you know why you're screaming?" He asked huskily, watching as her eyes stared straight up at the ceiling of the hotel room. So clean. Unlike the sheets beneath him.

When he received no answer, his pressure increased and a third finger was added. He was smirking again through his panting. Long, long breaths and he still didn't want to cum yet.

"Come on, Riley. I know you can talk. You've been _screaming my name_ all fucking night," he purred, tongue glossing over the sweat on her neck. She felt weak. Immensely weak. As if the next thrust would tear her straight into two. After he erratically produced thrust after thrust into her receptive body, she knew that it wasn't the case. Her pleasure was attacking her from all sides too. Her pussy was convulsing around Jon's fingers and she swore she felt either he was getting painfully bigger or her inner walls were squeezing him. Either way, she knew for fucking sure that she couldn't form one coherent sentence. The smug bastard who was fucking her ass knew that. It's why he asked her that question.

His actions halted and he laughed darkly, his dick deep inside as his fingers were gone into her to the knuckle. The only action he kept up was his thumb circling her clit.

She should've been happy that he stopped, but feeling so full and on the brink of another orgasm, she was frustrated. "Are you going to answer me?" He husked out coolly. Riley was so small and Jon was taking full advantage of that as he looked at the side of her face that was gasping. Tears formed in her eyes from how hard she had been struck with all this pleasure. Triumphantly, he pecked her lips in a chaste manner.

Whining, she pushed against his dick, stammering over her words. "P.. Please, Jon… I need…" The perfect whines she fed him sounded close to sobs and the sounds added pressure to Jon's swollen cock, his groin not prepared for the stinging need to release from being overworked.

He didn't say that though. His tongue licked his lips, thumb quickening. She moaned loudly, any touch would drive her straight into insanity. "I _always_ give you what you need. Be specific," he accentuated his words with a sharp thrust, his cock being pulled and pushed back in a swift motion. She cried out, weakly letting her back bow as she shook her head.

"Do you need me to… fuck you harder?" Hard thrust. "Let go of your hands?" Harder thrust. "Move my fingers?" Fingers curled, followed by a howl she had bit back. "What do you need?" His tone cooed, half taunting and half lustful. Riley wanted to punch him in his mouth.

"You, fucking… I fucking need _you_. Fuck you, Jon," she managed with enough strength, voice broken as she had cut out on a whisper. Her throat was so dry.

 _Fuck you, Jon._ He smirked, letting the phrase repeat in his mind. "Don't mind if I do," he growled, and just like that, with a flip of a switch, he was back to fucking her ass relentlessly. His fingers were pumping as he pounded into her tight ass, his groans emanating from his chest as Riley screams and whines. His balls just continuously hit her backside, the weight settling onto her each time as he through everything out the door. Possessively, his hand holding her wrists tightened, she felt the bones shifting there as if they'd break if he held her any tighter. But she didn't care, the pain would be masked by all the mind numbing pleasure that he was bestowing onto her. _Fucking-full-so-fucking-full._ Her back arched again, taking him in deeply as he grunted. He was concentrating, she knew it from how he tried to suppress his groans. He failed and she would've smiled had it not been for the euphoria making her face contort to Jon's liking.

She convulsed against him, mouth widening as she fell apart all over again, cum covering his thick fingers as she cried out for the entire world to hear. _Fuck_ , Jon couldn't keep it together anymore. His cock was starting to hate him, but it felt so good being in her. He filled her with one last thrust as he _finally_ came into her, exploding in an unnerving manner. He cursed against her skin, feeling spurt after spurt, rivulets marking her inside. Great. Now he was cumming really, really hard. But he wasn't mad about it. He had groaned before his fingers had slipped out and he collapsed forward, exhausted on top of her, breathing heavily. Gratefully, she sighs in absolute relief that he finally gave in, her body aching as she feels him pull out. His cock may not have been dripping with her cum, but it was surely just glistening with the eruption he had given her. He's not crushing her, as heavy as he is. The weight makes Riley feel oddly safe.

Jon regains enough strength to fall onto his back, taking her with him. The sheets are covered… explicitly so and she feels her heart thudding into her chest just thinking about why that was. Jon had given Riley one hell of a night and it wasn't even his turn… oh, she needed to get the arrogant bastard back as soon as possible. For now, she needed the feeling back in her body because it ached and tingled and she wasn't even moving as she sprawled herself on Jon's naked body.

He pet her back soothingly using his clean hand after wiping the other onto the sheets underneath. She already made a mess. His fault.

Jon slightly let a chuckle pass through, smirk evident. She needed him. And tonight, Riley had proved just how submissive she could be.


	2. Their game

**... It was another sleepless night and so I got carried away with this one. If you want to read more things like this, drop a review. I'll try to work something out. Warnings: BDSM flavored and a fight for dominance. Roles are reversed. Read at your own risk.**

It was her turn. Jon had denied her of it the other night and he had been away _ages_ for him to pull a stunt like that. He complied smoothly however and laid back lazily slow much to Riley's gnawing discomfort. Her eyes were keen on him, drawling over the idea that had formed and came together over the time span of a week.

It made heat pool in between her legs excitedly at the mere thought. While she enjoyed being fucked and fought his dominance as she discreetly was fond of every second, Riley saw comfort in having her way with Jon. She wasn't allowed to mention such a way in public since she'd probably earn laughs straight in her face, she had enough of those from Jon, but she loved when she was able to push him into that special place of utter _need_ that he drug her so easily into often. It happened often that she could do as she wanted, as she pleased, but she always had to try harder than Jon. Riley was more remorseful and weaker when it came to sexual activity.

Jon had a big fucking mouth on him, constantly having to prove that he was one step ahead and that he _always_ knew best.

The cold metal was secured about his right wrist, his orbs watching with a bored stare. He needed to get a rise out of Riley. It was the only thing that could possibly keep him sated while being quite literally tied down. The painfully obvious reasoning that came with the circumstance at hand was that Jon trusted Riley enough to let her do this. She was the _only_ one that he'd allow _this_ with. Something about being at her whim, observing as she was pissed off at him for still being an arrogant fuck just got him off. Audibly, those words would never be said, but he knew well that Riley was smart enough to figure it out on her own with how he responded in the past. Except, that was the past and this was now and he was going to win this time. He didn't fucking know how, but Jon's jaw tightened and he prepared himself, smirk lulling along his lips as he watched her.

So beautiful. All his.

The only articles of clothing left on him were denim jeans and the boxers underneath. His eyes hungrily followed her as she stripped out of her own clothing in front of him. Riley made work of putting away the clothes, taking her sweet time before she went to attend to Jon's form. She wanted to make him wait, but through her peripheral vision, he was still charmingly calm. No, that's not how she wanted to play. Goading him was her mission until… she was getting ahead of herself already. _That_ wouldn't happen unless she was patient in movement, the patience that he lacked but made up for in finesse.

Riley was completely bare and Jon felt his cock jump excitedly in his imprisoned jeans. The head of him was already biting straight away into the zipper, flesh would've met metallic restraint if he had gone commando. But no. He would've seemed eager for her and he didn't want to seem that way at all. What he wanted was to drill her all night long. Those long legs wrapped around his waist as he fed her thrust after thrust that she'd answer in breathless screams with. Screams that would attack his eardrums beautifully, possessively having her in an audio form of display. _Fuck_. His thoughts were making him harder, the bulge growing, making his cock even more uncomfortable than before.

She returned casually with something spinning on her finger. Their agreement had been strict to what Jon liked. What he would _allow_ and what he would tell her to _fuck off_ over. So whatever this was, it made Jon's teeth dig into his bottom lip, not knowing what to expect from the foreign object. Riley eyed him, an innocent smile coming across her fuckable, plump, glossed lips. Sight traveled from his toned arms above his head to the impressive chest of his, the taut abdomen, all the way to the bulge nestled in between his legs. She needed that cock. "Do you know what this is?" She asked confidentially, not even bothering to look up at Jon's face. He took that as a small victory really, easing as he shook his head. She didn't see it for sure. Damn, she had her attention fully on what was being concealed not so subtly. _Slut._

Jon knew that eyes could tell a story since bodies usually betrayed a person's true desires. Fucking hell, it's like he saw her mouth watering and he rolled his eyes. He had her too wrapped around her finger to lose here. He had this in the bag.

Getting comfortable, more so to pluck at her nerves, he crossed his legs at the ankles. Broad shoulders shrugged despite how his arms were held up. "Fuck if I know." Jon's testing her. Riley expected this. But that wasn't going to stop her. _All apart of the plan._

A wicked smile spread across her lips and she let her tongue dance along the ring for a second. His cock envied that fucking ring. Her tongue should've been at his length, sucking him in earnest.

Crawling up the king sized mattress, she hadn't come to a halt. Riley actually crawled to where she was almost straddling Jon's waist. Almost. Her small hand took the zipper of his jeans and drug it down. Now his interest was really sparked, watching intently as she stuck the same hand into the slit of his boxers and pressed her palm flat against his hard flesh. The veins of him obtruded into her slight callouses. His breath hitched at the touch, clearing his throat as he refused to react too much. But she heard him. She had to since her hand just stays there.

Oh, duh.

She wants a rise out of him just like he does out of her. Jon laughs and shakes his head, fine with playing this game. It wasn't going to end in her favor. Riley wasn't going to win him here. She'd be the one _begging_ him to shove his cock down her throat, ram it straight into her pussy, or maybe even up her ass. She's like that. The mere thought turns him on. "You should put that pretty little mouth to use. Those lips wrapped around my cock always feel like fucking heaven." Jon was still smirking. He couldn't push the smile away. To his surprise, her smile stayed the very same, ignoring what he said completely… that threw him off. A tad.

"It's a cock ring," she unceremoniously answered the question from earlier. Riley knew Jon didn't do toys. He was a firm believer in getting a woman fucked raw to where his cock was dripping in cum, whether it was hers or his. He wasn't interested in some mechanism doing something.

A cock ring. He had heard of them before, but he never looked into them with obscene amounts of research. Skillfully, she moved the slit enough to where his cock could stand at attention before she brought the leather ring onto him. It latched onto him, molding to his foreskin, but not in a comfortable way. It felt more like a tumor than it did something for pleasure. The protest died on his lips and didn't even escape passed his throat when a fingertip pushed a button on the contraption and… _ohhh._ It was nestled perfectly to where it vibrated around at the base of his cock, enough to send tremors up his balls. The sensation fucked with his mind, gulp being taken as he restrained a groan. Jon licked his lips, not a single sound leaving his mouth.

Riley saw how his jaw twitched and she knew immediately the motherfucker was holding back. Didn't matter. They were just getting started here. _Just. Getting. Started._

The material of his boxers was moved to where it covered his vibrating cock, and with a bit of effort, Riley was able to get the zipper back up over his straining shaft. Jon felt it keep going and… _holy fuck_ , he was getting harder. It soothed the ache by only giving him a little. Then the ache worsened and he had to inhale deeply. Is that all that she could possibly do to him? It was as if lackadaisical strokes came to his cock: he'd last.

Shaking his head from the lust dazed euphoria, his hooded orbs looked up to see Riley up the bed, legs spread to where he got a good view of her glistening sex. Sheened and shaven, beckoning him. Jon was amused, never mind the rumbling going on in his jeans, by Riley's actions. Thought was put into this and he was going to make it all fall apart. He wanted to _ruin_ her and her little plan. If only he could foresee her blueprints better so he could entertain them until he grew bored and just convinced her that he could fuck her into the mattress. He already felt those silky folds sheathed around his cock. No, that was the vibration actually. It was sending thrumming need up his groin, his muscles feeling tense as they attempt to hold still. For some reason, they start getting the idea of vibrating just like how he feels at his cock and he doesn't comprehend why. This feeling is foreign to Jon. _But it feels so good._

"This is what's going to happen. You're going to watch me fuck myself with my fingers and then I'm going to let your cock out of the ring. No cumming. If you do, I swear I'll fucking leave it on," she threatens. But really, Riley isn't menacing at all to Jon. She's what he could find repetitive solace in, balls deep in that solace. But he humors her and rolls his eyes.

"That can't be all you got, sweetheart," he clicks his teeth. Jon loves a challenge. He knows he's going to last in this battle.

Riley doesn't answer, doesn't even comment on the laughter that accentuated every word. Her legs remain spread out for him to see and she keeps her eyes locked on his, lust forming in her golden eyes just as it did in Jon's clouded cerulean orbs. Her fingers trail over her clit, moving in circular motions as her head propels backwards. She doesn't have to keep his gaze. She fucking _knows_ that he's watching this. He can't pull his attention away when he's mesmerized with how she slips a finger inside of herself. Not better than he could do, but she's stealing the carpet right from under him and he's so trapped that he just has to watch. If he closed his eyes, he'd give into the pleasure of his vibrating cock and cum right in his pants. Giving her that satisfaction was below him and he was intent on _winning_. A volatile motherfucker he was—he saw this as a game. His game. He _invented_ this _game._

A sweet moan drenched in sin escaped her parting lips as well as a muttered "fuck" as she slipped another finger inside. There was substance oozing out and coating her outer lips, endearing to where Jon wanted to lick it away. Jon hated that feeling, the one Riley gave him to just lick every single drop of desire from her. She'd take it beautifully however and he'd be the bastard laughing afterwards when she came many a time. She always did. It was laughable because she tried, _tried,_ to resist his charm and what he had to offer. Mercilessly, he always had her crawling, kneeling before him. The combination of what he's seeing, what he's thinking, and what's going on within the suddenly tighter denim send his hands pulling slightly onto the cuffs.

The noise gives him away, flushed in the face whenever her head comes back down from the heavens and stares at him. His act is done adeptly, challenging her. His hands are still. As if they never even moved. "Go on." Jon tilts his head. He feels complete power over Riley when she just returns to pleasuring herself, watching her digits impale herself _knuckle deep_. She'd feel fucking amazing around his cock, already perfectly lubricated from her own wetness.

Capturing her bottom lip in between her two rows of teeth, Riley could already feel it coming. The build, the pleasure, not overwhelming, but it's _enough_ to send her through the ride up the mountain. The inevitable rising action that ultimately reached the climax. Jon's eyes were prying, devouring her without proper realization that his legs tensed. The noise she made went straight to his bulging crotch, his hips uncomfortably bucking despite himself. Her eyes were closed anyway and she was too busy riding out her orgasm to see his attempt for friction. White, gooey liquid spilled over her two fingers, coating them to where they glistened as she pulled them out. Her pussy was dripping the essence, it's own new layer of sheen having Jon's eyes glaze with interest.

She's shaking in her skin, goosebumps forming down her arms and most likely down her thighs, but she pays no homage to that as she crawls up Jon's toned body. On her way up, Riley had been extremely mindful not to wipe away what was oozing off her fingers.

Cockily, a cheeky grin came onto his features, darkly raising his eyebrows. "You gonna' give me a kiss now? Punish me for—" fucking fuck, he can't finish his sentence. His voice halted, eyes widening whenever she shoved her fingers into his mouth.

"Shut up and _lick me clean,"_ she growls herself, feminity teetering as she gauges his actions. There's a deafening moment of silence between the two, cold eyes holding a staredown for what feels like an eternity. Within the passing millennia, it stays that way. Jon, mouth open, Riley's fingers resting right on his tongue.

Compliantly, Jon closes his lips over her fingers and lets his tongue do the dirty work. His cock is painfully hard, growing in the worst of ways into the zipper of his jeans as he tries to focus on her essence. The second it touched his taste buds, he needed it. He yearned for more. But fuck, he didn't want to ask for more. Instead, his eyes closed for a second, reveling in her taste, savoring what he could get. He's becoming lost, his head swimming in something he hadn't felt in forever. He can't quite put his finger on it, but when he feels her fingers leave his mouth, he glares at her through auburn lashes.

"I didn't say for you to suck," she chastised, smirk evident. _Oh fuck._ He didn't even acknowledge he was sucking until she told him. The bearer of bad news made a mistake, however. His face turned back to impassive, tongue licking over his lips. Her taste was faint, and he needed more because of that.

Instead of telling her to ride his face, he let his frustration shine through, speaking more for his pride than anything else. "You're pushing your fucking luck," he grit out, lowly and full of rasp. He was taken aback by her own chuckle surfacing through, causing his brows too furrow. _That's why it pisses her off…_

Riley can see that she's getting to him as she descends down his body. A few nudges of her head is all it takes for his tense legs to spread for her. He doesn't want to, but he's curious of what's to come. It also gave him time for a change in demeanor, becoming himself in a split second as his head tilted.

Her cheek rested on the inside of his thigh, eyelashes fluttering, making her eyes look bigger than before. She was seriously provoking him and he didn't know whether to be extremely turned on or pissed off by the fact. "I'm gonna let you cum, but if any noise comes out that pretty mouth, I'm going to stop what I'm doing and tie a belt to make you shut the fuck up." Her voice is seductively innocent. She even made the word _fuck_ sound eerily pleasant. Riley's mere voice just sends more blood straight into his cock.

 _Yeah right._ Jon entertains her words by nodding in a laconic manner. Unfazed, she drug his zipper down, releasing his throbbing erection of the prison. A sharp breath of relief was inhaled as he glued his eyes to how she left his jeans. She even left his leather belt on. He didn't say a word as she used the slit of his boxers to her advantage, freeing him into the air. _Christ_ , he knew he was fucking hard, but as he looked down, he _looked_ fucking hard too. The head of his cock was leaking, something he hadn't felt since it was pushing so forcefully into the zipper. It was even tinted a deep, dark shade, not recalling another time his dick had looked flushed to the point of actually being purple. The odd thing about it? He saw it vibrating slightly as it stood at attention, a flushed color coating his chest as he locked eyes with Riley.

"My, my. Look at you. I hardly even touched you and your cock's swollen," she mused, reaching for him in her hands. He was hot in her palms and Jon groaned at the touch. The nerves in his dick were currently so uberly sensitive. That fucking cock ring…

Her hands came off of him suddenly and he hissed at the loss, needing them back the second a millimeter of distance was created.

"I told you no sounds," she sighed, reaching for his belt. His muscles tensed, head shaking back and forth. He just wanted her to touch him for fuck's sake.

 _No?_ Oh, she was getting to him. She was enjoying it. "Then what am I supposed to do? Just let you off with a warning?" She asked, eyes glazed as she looked at his expression. It was wanting, longing in its own rugged way that still stubbornly refused to beg for anything from her.

Her hands ran under the fabric of his boxers, massaging his balls as she hummed lightly. _Fuckinghellstopit._ Jon bit his lip, her indecisive touches not helping his case one bit.

The pleasure of the ring rang through his groin, mixed with her hands' actions against his will. He needed more. So much _more._ "Fuck, let me off with a goddamn warning. I'll be quiet."

There was still attitude radiating in his tone. Riley knew he wasn't going to be able to stay silent. Fuck, she was actually winning and she needed to plan her next moves out if she was getting what she wanted from him. And _fuck yes,_ she was going to get _exactly_ what she wanted. It was going to be a perfect experience.

She wrapped her hand around the cock ring at his base, feeling the low setting of vibration barely carry up her wrist. He was getting needy from this? Just from that, a wicked idea formed in her mind and she couldn't hide her defying smile. "I'm going to turn the setting higher for the ring, baby. I'm not going to tie a belt around your head over your mouth, but _I'm_ going to be the one who tells you when to cum." Riley smiled at his hardening features. He looked so adorable being brought to that special place.

"If you cum prematurely, or make a sound, the belt's coming on. Do I make myself clear?"

Jon's breathing was heavy and he didn't even realize it until he nodded his head slowly. He had never been more pissed nor more turned on at the same time in his life. Erotically, it was good. As for his mental health… people thought he was psychotic? They hadn't seen the way Riley drove him.

As she had said, she turned up the setting to medium and that's when he really saw his cock jerking and quivering due to its apprehension towards the ring. The once soothing tone was now making the ache even worse, blood being trapped inside his pulsating cock. An unsteady breath left his lips, careful not to make it too loud to where Riley caught it. He pulled onto the restraints and bit his tongue with a great pressure whenever he felt her lips close around the flushed head of him. _Ohmyfuckinggod._ Pleasure surged throughout him, his legs tensing further somehow as he let his skull fall back into the mattress. He couldn't do it, his arms were tired and yet he pulled onto the cuffs as her tongue swirled around his tip. Never in his life had he badly wanted to clamp a hand down over his mouth.

Did she tell him panting was okay? Eh, he'd figure it out for himself. Or fearfully try to breathe quietly. Her lips stretched into a smile before she had them stretch further down his lengh, causing his hips to arise off of the mattress. He was reacting so easily to her thanks to the ring around his throbbing thickness. His heart was beating fiercely against his chest, blood pulsing in his ear drums. It felt so good, but the sensation was borderline overwhelming. Yet, he wanted some more. He wanted to be used further by her if it meant he could feel this fucking good. With all the hot blood that traveled into his swelling prick, it's like she was a mosquito, looking for that rupture to drink it all in. To _drink him whole._

His eyes shut closed, feeling himself dangerously close already. But, she hadn't given him the go ahead yet. He couldn't. He tried to think of other things for a moment, mouthing profanity after profanity as she moved her head up and down on him. Riley saw him, lips moving as he tried to bury his head away into the mattress since the pillow had been positioned a tad further up with the headboard. Jon was reeling, stuck in the incredible, intoxicating cloud of euphoria. It wasn't enough to bring him through, though. Triumphantly, he felt himself grinning, mouth still open. He was hanging on.

Riley saw it. The grin. And lashing out would destroy everything that she had accomplished tonight. She held back on telling him to cum on purpose, seeing his face react strongly to pleasure. Bringing her head up to where her lips were pecking his tip, she heard him inhale and exhale loudly. It was painstakingly obvious he was close and she didn't let him get there. He probably wanted even to yell at her. But she smugly knew he wouldn't dare to say anything. _Nothing_ at all. Fingers ran over his length, dancing with every protruding vein that decided to make its presence painfully known. She reached the ring, and she knew she had to ditch her remorseful side.

So.

She.

Did.

The setting on the ring was turned to its highest and she settled it down his thickness. His long, thick, dripping cock was feeling a wave of ecstacy and she could've swore that she heard a whisper of profanity come off of Jon's lips. Just like that, she was winning again and she dove in on his cock, head bobbing onto him, swallowing him whole. He already feels his eyes roll into the back of his head as she moans onto him, pushing him down her throat squeezing him deliciously as he feels everything go into absolute overdrive… _No-no-no._

" _Fuck_!" He exclaimed, moaning outrageously loud unable to hold back noise any longer. _Yes-fucking-hell-yes._

Her mouth pulled off him with a pop, lips limpidly swollen and sheened. He's breathing heavy, so erratically that he tries to calm himself, but he can't. He want to yell at her to make this better, to take care of his pulsating dick because he's going to _explode_ , but words, he's unable to find them. The one he did? It cost him. And he shifted his hips whenever he already felt her bringing the belt out loop by loop.

"I told you to be quiet, didn't I?" Her teeth clicked as she wrapped her fingers at the black leather already crawling up him to where she straddled his abdomen. He felt his body tiring out, giving up on him. But he wasn't going to give in. As _close_ as he was.

"How the fuck… could… could I be quiet when you," stammering almost at every word, he was shut up by the belt wrapping at his mouth and being tightened by the buckle at the back of his head. This was the inevitable. She was stealing all the fire, all the attitude, and all the smugness that came so easily. It was humiliating to have this belt as the thing to stop his words. Yet… he was still painfully hard. Still painfully turned on. And he still had yet to fully submit.

No words could be said. Riley already knows this is it. He's nearing his breaking point and she wants to be his destruction.

"Sit up the headboard." He does as he's told, moving slow. His eyes are so darkened with lust that it seems he's gone straight passed royal blue. The slowness was the defiance. It also had to do with how tense his body currently was.

She just looks at him for seconds on end. His eyes are glazed, arms no longer raised but at either side of him, hair tangled in curls because of how he kept grinding his head into the mattress… his chest was flushed, sweat slick as the beads of it traveled down his toned stomach. Jon just looks like a sex symbol. His muscular thighs are nice and spread out, cock in between at full attention in its dark color. It's pressing into his belly, leaking at the head. She can't see the ring from the angle she is, the fabric of his boxers concealing it, but she can see his dick literally trembling from the vibration. The entire sight has heat pool into her stomach, layer after layer, a deep knot formed as she mounted him.

Jon was just watching her. The naked figure of hers at his whim and this entire time he selfishly, stubbornly denied her dominance. But… he had _needs_. He was painfully aware of such needs.

A muffled moan vibrated into the leather as she sank down onto his cock. The pussy that he had been craving this entire time was going to make him fall apart. He felt so big inside of her, her walls clamping onto him. Riley felt the hints of vibration, tongue coming over her lips at the feeling. She stayed there, not moving as she cooed, kissing Jon's jaw and neck. He was going to _fucking erupt. Move. Move. Move._ Her teeth lightly scraped his skin, looking to his face. For the first time, Jon didn't look amused nor entertained. He looked… desperate to be touched. Her hips grinded for him, a 'mm' sound coming off her lips. He whimpered into the belt. Actually _whimpered_ as his cranium hit the headboard behind. He needed the pain. It would take his mind off of his cock.

Enough. He _had enough._ She did it. _She had him._

Her hips rose off of him, Jon mewling loudly at the loss of her heat. Her hands unbuckled the belt and she tossed it aside to hit the floor, craning her neck to check if there was any damage. At the confirmation that he was alright, she captured his lips in a searing kiss that he gradually returned. His mouth devoured hers, desperately as he fucked the air. Her eyes glanced down, seeing as he tried with all he had to get some friction. His hips were thrusting.

When he pulled away from air, she stroked his face, knuckles running along his stubble. "Come on." She coaxed, waiting for it.

She got exactly what she wanted as Jon's exasperated expression met hers. He had never been so needy in his life. "I… Jesus fucking Christ… make the ache go away… I need you… Fuck, I _need_ you. _Please_.." He begged, he whined, he cursed, head leaning to the wood of the headboard once more. She won.

She turned off the cock ring much to Jon's dismay since it was the only thing giving him _something._ The ring was adjusted to where she could slide it over his sensitive, aching member, a groan leaving from his mouth once it was gone. It wasn't much relief, but he felt more blood flow again and he was grateful.

She sank down onto him again, both moaning at the intrusion. She began bouncing off of his lap and he hungrily pounded up into her with everything he had, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His pressure was raw, intense despite how vulnerable and pulsating his cock had been. It felt good. Her hands held on to his shoulders, body rocking with every single thrust he produced, tits bouncing to their own accord. Neither of them were able to last any longer. Jon didn't stand a single chance from the get go and she was just milking his cock.

They came simultaneously, both their names leaving from their mouths. He sounded so strangled, but it was oh so fucking worth it. He had cum so hard thay he saw blinding white shoot across his eyes, muscles straining as he pulled at the cuffs. Riley couldn't hold on. She had been turned on the entire time after touching herself and the ache that was between her legs finally subsided. Her cum seeped onto his length as his came in thick ropes, spilling down her thighs. His body was actually shaking as he came down from his high.

He sank down the headboard, arms still pinned by cuffs above his head. He didn't care. He was too exhausted to ask her to let him out. Besides, she was laying on his chest, not wanting to move herself. He hadn't even pulled out.

But he lost the battle…

Losing never felt so fucking good.


End file.
